Un nouveau besoin
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Après une enquête particulièrement éprouvante, Sherlock et John prennent quelques jours de repos. L'ancien soldat en profite pour cuisiner un peu et tenter de nourrir son amant de manière convenable. Le résultat sera inattendu ... Un OS défi [Sherlock/John] /!\présence de lemon entre deux hommes /!\ réservé à un public averti


**Un nouveau besoin**

**TV : Sherlock BBC**

**Disclaimers : Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Sherlock/John**

**Warnings : OOC, yaoi, lemon**

_Petit OS écrit à la demande de ma fille chérie, avec comme contraintes : un Sherlock/John établi, un lemon dans la cuisine [le M n'est pas là pour la déco, homophobes et prudes : dehors !] et le mot «concombre» à placer._

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi *ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer*, je ne me fais pas un centime avec *même si ça ne ferait pas de mal à mes finances*._

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage : vos reviews sont ma raison de vivre ! *ouais ça fait un peu grandiloquent mais c'est à peu près ça* Bonne lecture !_

* * *

OoOoO

Une fin de matinée paisible au 221B Baker Street, Londres émergeant enfin du smog après une semaine de grisaille et de pluie. Sherlock jouait du violon devant la fenêtre, John feuilletait distraitement son journal, leu dernière affaire les ayant fait parcourir le pays en large et en travers ils prenaient quelques jours de repos.

Sherlock avait été réticent à cette idée, maudissant l'inactivité par nature, et il avait fallu plusieurs heures à son compagnon pour le convaincre de rester trois jours sans prendre d'affaires quoi qu'en dise Lestrade. Pour que Sherlock accepte de manger convenablement durant ce laps de temps, John avait dû user d'arguments un peu moins conventionnels.

-John ? demanda le brun en interrompant son morceau.

-Moui ?

-On mange chez Angelo ?

-J'ai beau adorer sa cuisine, je ne me sens pas la force morale de supporter les bavardages des autres clients. En plus on a pris des «vacances» autant en profiter.

-Et c'est moi le sociopathe ?

-Tu déteins sur moi je crains … soupira John, faussement ennuyé.

-C'est fâcheux. Donc où mangeons-nous ce midi ?

-Ici.

-…

-Sherlock ?

-Hn ?

-C'est bon je cuisine.

Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage du détective consultant, accompagné d'un petit rire de la part du médecin. Le brun reprit son morceau, l'archet fendant l'air avec grâce, la mélodie emplissant l'appartement, s'interrompant le temps que son amant lui vole un rapide baiser. Il regarda ce dernier sortir en lâchant un «Je vais faire quelques courses, je reviens».

De son côté John se dirigeait vers la supérette la plus proche, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait leur cuisiner. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait réussi l'exploit de faire avaler à son intenable colocataire un repas consistant par jour, son but ultime était de lui faire apprécier la nourriture et que prendre trois repas par jour devienne une habitude. Il devait bien avouer que si son beau brun n'était -heureusement- pas anorexique, il restait quand même assez maigre pour sa taille. Le blond appréciait la finesse des traits de son amant mais il ne démordait pas de l'idée que quelques kilos en plus ne pouvaient que l'embellir.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard John était de retour à l'appartement, les bras chargés de sacs. Un bruit d'eau lui indiqua que Sherlock était sous la douche et il en profita pour ranger ses emplettes, désormais indifférent aux divers échantillons occupant la moitié du frigo.

Sherlock rejoignit la cuisine seulement vêtu d'un peignoir bordeaux, il aperçut John qu'il n'avait pas entendu rentrer. IL se glissa derrière son compagnon et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour trouver de quoi manger ce midi.

-J'ai pris pour trois jours, comme ça plus besoin de faire les courses pendant nos «vacances».

-Hn, et que prévois-tu pour ce midi ?

-De la cuisine française ! annonça le blond enthousiaste.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, rétorqua le brun, il est hors de questions que j'ingurgite des horreurs ! Ça m'empêcherait de penser.

-Des horreurs ?

-Grenouilles. Escargots.

-Heureusement que l'art culinaire français ne se limite pas à ça, et puis je te rappelle que tu n'as pas besoin de penser, il n'y a pas d'affaires à résoudre.

-Je ne _peux pas_ cesser de penser John, tu le sais.

L'ancien soldat sourit malicieusement avant de se retourner et d'embrasser son compagnon.

-Va t'habiller, ce sera prêt dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Le détective se détacha de son blond, caressant le creux de ses reins du bout des doigts puis le laissa à sa cuisine. En toute honnêteté il avait quelques appréhensions vis-à-vis du repas, mais par égard pour John il les passait sous silence.

De la cuisine française … mais où son amant était-il allé chercher une idée pareille ? Et où diable avait-il appris à cuisiner des plats français ? C'est sur ces interrogations que Sherlock rejoignit la cuisine, vêtu avec classe d'une chemise bleu pâle et d'un pantalon anthracite. Avant même de passer la porte il sentit une odeur douce et légèrement salée.

-Toast grillé. Fromage. Jambon. Œuf. Énuméra-t-il en passant la porte.

-Et ? demanda John qui lui tournais le dos.

-Et autre chose… Je ne sais pas quoi, rétorqua le brun visiblement frustré.

-De la béchamel ! Installe-toi, je sers.

John observa son compagnon, ce dernier scrutait le contenu de son assiette avec suspicion, comme s'il s'agissait d'une victime de meurtre. Du bout de sa fourchette il «palpa» son plat sous les yeux de son amant qui se retenait de rire. Sherlock avait parfois des attitudes enfantines et le blond ne se lassait jamais de ces petits moments durant lesquels il trouvait son amant tellement adorable.

-Ça se mange Sherlock.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un _croque-madame_, c'est sans danger.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain ! Maintenant fais-moi plaisir et goûte, s'il te plait.

Sherlock planta son couteau dans le jaune d'œuf qui dégoulina lentement, coupa un morceau et le porta à sa bouche.

-Alors ? lui demanda l'ancien soldat qui avait entamé sa part.

-Hn, répondit distraitement le détective absorbé par sa dégustation.

-C'est si mauvais que ça?

-Non du tout. Tu t'y connais beaucoup en cuisine française ?

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui, c'est délicieux, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Le blond avait toujours aimé cuisiner et il était passionné de cuisine étrangère, il s'était d'ailleurs étonné que Sherlock ne lui ait jamais fait de remarque à ce sujet avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'intéressait tout simplement pas à la nourriture. Le détective fut satisfait de sa réponse et retourna son attention vers son repas.

John souriait. Son homme mangeait sans qu'il ait à le forcer ou à lui faire du chantage, il appréciait sa cuisine. Une énorme bouffée de motivation emplit le blond, il allait se donner à fond ! Sherlock allait réclamer ses petits plats !

Perdu dans les méandres de son «délire» il ne remarqua pas son amant qui profitait de son inattention pour « l'aider» à finir son assiette.

Ils étaient dans le salon, complétant son blog pour l'un, perdu dans ses pensées pour l'autre lorsque Sherlock se redressa brusquement sur le canapé, un étrange sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-John ! Tu as prévu quoi pour les prochains jours ?

-Euh … je ne sais pas, se reposer, aller faire…

-Non je ne te parle pas de ça, le coupa le brun.

-Et de quoi parles-tu alors ?

-Des repas, répondit-il comme s'il s'était agi d'une évidence.

John se retourna sur sa chaise, le regard brillant. Son amant serait-il déjà accro à sa cuisine ? Rayonnant il se lança dans une énumération.

-Tagliatelles à la carbonara, avocats au crabe, porc au caramel, riz pilaf, nouilles chinoises, tempura de crev…

-STOP ! Les nouilles chinoises.

-Tu es certain ? Je veux dire tu vas vraiment manger ce soir ?

-Eh bien oui. Je peux même t'aider si tu veux.

L'ancien soldat se retint de justesse de se jeter sur son compagnon, il était tellement heureux. Porté par son allégresse il entraina son beau brun dans la cuisine, le plat se mangeant froid autant en profite avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Très vite, le blond constata qu'enseigner les bases de la cuisine à Sherlock était aussi amusant que si celui-ci n'avait été un enfant de six ans. C'est avec patience que Sherlock finit par réussir à casser œuf correctement, c'est-à-dire sans le transformer en bouillie aux morceaux de coquille, puis à faire une omelette fine et pas carbonisée, à égoutter des pâtes etc … sous le regard tendre et attentif de son professeur et amant.

Ils venaient de finir de ranger, le plat était au frais, la table était propre … et John se retourna vers un Sherlock en pleine contemplation d'un **concombre**.

-Sherlock ? Tu veux bien poser ce concombre s'il te plait ?

-Hm … non.

-Bien, souffla le médecin interloqué. Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis certain que nous pouvons lui trouver un rôle bien plus amusant que celui de se morfondre dans un frigo, glissa-t-il à son amant avec un regard des plus explicites concernant le fond de sa pensée.

John piqua un fard phénoménal et se mit à bafouiller. Sherlock fit un pas en avant puis un autre jusqu'à ce que son compagnon bute contre la table, il n'avait pas lâché le légume auquel le blond ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil peu rassurés. Le détective consultant leva le bras, mettant le légume hors de portée de son amant et se baissa pour l'embrasser.

-Sher… Sherlock ! Il est hors de question que ce truc serve à … à …

-A quoi donc mon cher Watson ? dit-il avec une pointe de sadisme.

-Bon sang Sherlock ! Je refuse que tu te serves d'un légume en lieu et place d'un sex-toy !

Voyant que John commençait à s'énerver, ce qui n'était pas conseillé pour le bon déroulement de l'après-midi, il posa l'innocent légume sur le plan de travail avant de fondre sur les lèvres de son amant. Le blond s'était considérablement détendu depuis que son compagnon avait visiblement laissé tomber l'idée d'utiliser le pauvre concombre dans leurs ébats.

Outre le fait que c'était antihygiénique, John préférait sentir son beau brun en lui, et même s'il appréciait énormément les fois où ils utilisaient divers jouets, rien ne remplacerait la sensation de plénitude qui l'envahissait quand Sherlock le faisait sien.

Les mains fraiches de ce dernier glissant le long de ses flancs le ramenèrent à la réalité, et l'ancien soldat, enfin débarrassé de la menace «concombre», participa à leur étreinte avec enthousiasme et envie.

Un pull vola à travers la pièce dans l'indifférence la plus totale, rejoint avec une précision aléatoire par les autres couches de vêtements des deux hommes, devenues inutiles.

-'Lock … chambre, marmonna John entre deux baisers fougueux.

-Hn. Trop loin.

Sans prêter plus d'attention aux vagues protestations du blond, le détective déposa une ligne de baisers le long de la mâchoire de son amant puis dériva dans son cou, laissant une série de marques rouges sur la peau tannée. Les doigts du brun étaient devenus brûlants, traçants des arabesques incandescentes sur l'épiderme de John.

Le médecin se cambra quand une main caressa ses reins, rapprochant dangereusement son bassin de celui de son doux tortionnaire. Un grognement rauque lui échappa lorsqu'il senti Sherlock joindre leurs deux érections dans sa main, imprimant un mouvement de va et vient qui devint rapidement frustrant. Le brun ne s'accorda cependant pas la délivrance pas plus qu'à son amant, son esprit s'était trop échauffé pour qu'il se contente de ça.

Le détective consultant se redressa admirant son médecin personnel. Ce dernier était loin de s'imaginer à quel point la vision qu'il offrait était érotique : allongé sur la table, le dos légèrement cambré, une main accrochée au rebord de la table, l'autre cachant ses yeux, sa peau était moite de sueur et sa respiration peinait à retrouver sa régularité. Sherlock mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, se délectant silencieusement du regard voilé de luxure de son blond.

John releva la tête et lança un regard noir à son amant, relativement démenti par la rougeur de ses joues et son excitation fièrement dressée.

-Sherlock ! La frustration était perceptible dans sa voix rauque. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais fais le rapidement avant que je m'en occupe moi-même.

-Tu n'en serais pas capable, répondit-il du tac au tac avec assurance.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois, siffla John.

Le brun se retint de sourire, son amant trop attirant pour son bien venait de tomber droit dans le panneau, il regarda son homme descendre une main vers sa virilité, y imprimant des lents mouvements de va et viens. Le spectacle était un appel à la débauche la plus totale.

Sherlock mordait sa lèvre inférieure, perdu dans sa contemplation, des gémissements se firent entendre, sensuels. Le détective finit par perdre pieds quand son blond remonta une de ses jambes sur la table, écartant les cuisses sur un gémissement plus sonore. Il tâtonna, ouvrit un tiroir et chercha le tube de lubrifiant. S'il avait su qu'un jour son fantasme de perdre John sur la table se réaliserait, il se félicita d'avoir plus ou moins préparé un coup.

Le médecin, contrairement à ce que pensait le brun, agissait en connaissance de cause, il voulait voir combien de temps son amour tiendrait avant de lui sauter dessus. Il avait découvert l'objet par hasard le jour même, pendant qu'il faisait la cuisine, il ne fut donc nullement surpris de sentir un doigt humide s'aventurer sur son intimité.

-Hn, c'est pas trop tôt.

-Éloigne ta main, elle me gêne.

-Tu as peur que je ne tienne pas, mon cœur ?

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu tiennes, lâcha-t-il en embrassant sa clavicule. Maintenant enlève cette main.

La langue qui parcourait son torse eut vite fait de faire disparaitre ses dernières barrières et la main s'éloigna. Concentré sur le doigt qui titillait son fondement de manière plus intime, il ne vit pas le large sourire qui s'étira sur le visage de son amant.

Un gémissement de pur plaisir franchit les lèvres de l'ancien soldat quand les lèvres de son homme effleurèrent une partie au sud de son anatomie. John savait par expérience que le détective était particulièrement doué de sa langue, cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Le pauvre médecin, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, laissait échapper des sons de moins en moins retenus, pour le plus grand plaisir de son doux tortionnaire.

Bien trop perdu dans les sensations affolantes que lui procurait Sherlock, il ne prêta guère attention au fait que ce dernier le préparait. Quelques minutes suffirent à ce qu'il atteigne l'orgasme, aidées par le doigté professionnel du détective qui n'avait pas raté sa prostate, il se répandit en un cri rauque.

-J'aime quand tu perds toute notion de décence, murmura Sherlock à l'oreille de son compagnon alangui.

-… pervers, souffla John qui reprenait ses esprits.

-C'est de ta faute.

-De ma faute ?!

-Tu es bien trop excitant …

Le plus jeune appuya ses dires d'un coup de langue juste sous l'oreille de son amour, point qu'il savait particulièrement sensible. Les mains des deux amants retournèrent à leurs explorations, les doigts experts du détective ayant tôt fait de faire reprendre du service à la virilité de son vis-à-vis.

-Sherlock … viens ! gronda le blond d'un ton impérieux.

-A tes ordres, soldat !

Le brun releva les jambes de son compagnon avant de le pénétrer d'un ample coup de reins.

-Hn … dieu … Sher-lock, haleta l'ainé.

En effet le détective consultant avait directement atteint le point le plus sensible de son amant, il gémit en sentant les chairs se contracter spasmodiquement autour de son membre. Il laissa un instant d'adaptation à son homme, ne voulant en aucun cas le blesser, puis entama de lents va et vient.

Soudain John passa une jambe autour de ses hanches et l'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde, il leva un regard sulfureux vers l'homme qui le comblait.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, bon sang ! grogna-t-il en bougeant les hanches.

A ces mots, John vit passer une lueur sauvage dans les yeux oh combien magnifiques de son amant. Ce dernier oublia tout à l'exception de l'ancien soldat qui était décidément trop beau pour son bien. Ses geste se firent plus désireux encore, ses mains avides et ses lèvres affamées. Il ne retenait plus ses coups de reins, ses mains étaient en perpétuel mouvement, sa bouche dériva sur l'épaule, embrassant la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait, achevant d'embraser les sens du médecin.

Les gémissements des deux hommes résonnaient dans la cuisine, accompagnés du bruit des pieds de la table raclant le sol. Mrs Hudson risquait de leur faire quelques remarques à ce propos.

Quelques coups de riens plus tard l'orgasme les faucha, leurs cris de jouissance emplirent l'appartement.

Alors que John reprenait laborieusement son souffle, Sherlock les nettoya avec un torchon humide avant de donner son boxer à son amant et de remettre le sien. Le blond encore pantelant pris place sur une des chaises, il embrasse son compagnon avec tendresse et ce dernier ramassa leurs affaires avant de quitter la pièce. Le médecin commença à préparer le thé, il terminait quand son beau brun revint, sa robe de chambre sur le dos et celle de son amant en travers du bras.

-Tiens, mets-là avant de prendre froid, lança Sherlock en allant terminer la préparation du thé.

OoOoO

Ayant tous deux eu une flemme monumentale, ils étaient encore en robe de chambre aux alentours de dix-neuf heures quinze. Sherlock tournait comme un lion en cage depuis près de cinq minutes, martyrisant les cordes de son violon, visiblement sur les nerfs. John poussa un profond soupir.

-On avait dit pas d'affaires pendant trois jours, ce n'est pas négociable. Prend ton mal en patience.

-Je m'en fiche des affaire ! cracha-t-il.

Le blond le regarda, interloqué, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien agacer son détective à ce point si ce n'est une affaire ou plutôt son absence ? Il rejoignit son compagnon.

-Sherlock qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ri…

-Et ne me dis pas « rien », tu n'es pas crédible, le coupa le blond.

-…

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne sais pas, siffla le brun à voix basse.

Un borborygme brisa le silence, faisant froncer les sourcils du plus jeune.

-Ça me fait ça depuis un quart d'heure, John, c'est désagréable et irritant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

A sa grande surprise, John éclata de rire, lui ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle : il était sur les nerfs, son ventre faisait des bruits étranges et comble, il ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi. Son amant n'avait pas cessé de rire, il en avait les larmes aux yeux, il tentait tant bien que mal de camoufler son hilarité mais ses épaules agitées de soubresauts le trahissent.

C'est donc avec maturité et classe qu'il tourna le dos et se mit à bouder, faisant redoubler l'hilarité de son compagnon.

-Sherlock, tu as faim, annonça l'ancien soldat quand il se fut calmé.

-Moi ? Faim ?

-Oui mon amour, c'est indiscutable.

-Mais …

-J'ai dit indiscutable ! Maintenant pose ce violon et allons manger, sourit le médecin.

OoOoO

* * *

_Alors? c'était bien ou je peux retourner creuser la tombe de mon bac et finir de monter le bucher de mon année de terminale?_

_Pour ceux qui attendent la suite (et fin) de **Quand le feu rencontre la glace**, ça arrive, je posterai le dernier chapitre en même temps que le bonus *histoire de pas me faire détester*. Bonus qui sera publié à part et pourra donner lieu à une "suite"._

_Voilà tout, pensez à la review ;)_


End file.
